Sleeping Beauty
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: In a castle sourounded by a thick thorn hedge, there was she. The most beautiful girl anyone had ever seen. The sleeping beauty. Or so the legend says. Sleeping Beauty AU.


**A/N:** **Lesson: The bewitched sleep charm is a difficult spell that puts the targeted person into a deep sleep; subject is in a state almost like suspended animation and does not breathe for the duration of the spell**

 **Task: Write a** **Sleeping Beauty Au**

 **(Word) Breathless**

 **Before** you read this story. This story is based on a slightly altered version of Sleeping Beauty that I grew up with, so don't wonder if it's different from the version that you heard when you were young. And no flames because this is not the Disney version

* * *

A long long time ago in a faraway land, there lived a king together with his wife. They both were very happy with their lives, they had a daughter called Petunia, a perfect kingdom and wonderful subjects who were absolutely loyal to their beloved king and queen. However, both wished desperately for a second little girl, to keep their daughter company and to brighten their lives further, but their wish was never fulfilled.

One day, when the queen was bathing, a frog came up to her and spoke, " Your wish shall come true; before one has passed you will give birth to another daughter."

What the frog said was true and soon the queen gave birth to a little girl named Lily, who was so beautiful that the king gave a big party because of her.

Not only did he invite all his acquaintances, relatives and friends, he also invited the 12 wise women of his kingdom for them to bless his child. However, since he only got twelve golden plates and there were thirteen women, one of them needed to stay home.

The party was celebrated with joy and happiness and when the party was over the wise women came and gave their gifts to the child. One gifted her with virtue, another one with beauty, a third one with wealth. The women gave her every gift in the world that one could wish for.

Suddenly, after eleven had spoken their wishes, the thirteenth woman came in. She was angry, that she didn't get invited and so she wanted revenge. Without greeting or looking at anyone she shouted: "On her fifteenth birthday the young princess should sting herself with a spindle and die." And without another word she left, leaving everyone in shock.

At last the twelfth woman came forward, who still had her wish left. However, she couldn't break the spell, only alleviate it and so she said: "It won't be a death, but a hundred-year sleep in which the young princess will fall."

The King, worried about his little girl, gave the order to burn all the spindles and forbid the everyone to work with spindles. The gifts of the wise women came true to Lily. She was nice, beautiful, kind and did always what her parents told her. The princess was incredibly popular and princes from all across the world came to court her.

However, fate couldn't be changed, no matter what the king did and so it happened that on the day that she turned fifteen, Lily was left alone at in the castle as her parents and sister had gone out to meet her sister's suitor Prince Vernon of Dursland.

Lily didn't like him and found he was a terrible suitor for her sister. But Petunia had choosen him and if she was happy with him, Lily could be happy too for her sister.

So she wandered around the castle exploring all the chambers and rooms. Suddenly she came to a high tower. She climbed up the narrow spiral staircase until she reached a small door. She turned the old rusty key, which locked the door and entered a small chamber. Inside it there sat an old woman, who was spinning flax with a spindle.

"Hello you little old lady," spoke the princess, " what are you doing there?" - "I'm spinning", replied the old woman, nodding her head.

"What's that funny thing that jumps up and down there?", spoke the girl and took the spindle into her hand.

But as soon as she touched it, she stung herself and the spell came true. After she felt the sting, she immediately fell down on the bed that stood in the room and fell into a deep slumber. And this slumber spread over the whole castle: The king and queen and her sister, who had just come home and had entered the throne room fell asleep and the whole royal court with them. Then the horses in the stable, the dogs in the courtyard, the pigeons on the roof, the flies on the wall, even the fire on the oven went silent and fell asleep, and the joint stopped to sizzle and the cook, who was censuring the kitchen boy for messing something up fell asleep too. The wind stopped and no leaf was moving in the trees in front of the castle.

Around the castle a thorn hedge began to grow and it continued to grow year after year. Soon the thorns were even bigger than the castle itself and nothing not even the flag on top of it could be seen. Nothing moved in the castle or on the castle grounds. In the whole land however, legends of the sleeping girl also called sleeping beauty went around. Many, many younglings, princes and dukes came and tried to come and reach the sleeping beauty, but the thorns held them back and all of them got tangled in them and died a cruel death.

A long long time passed and the rumours of the young sleeping princess reached the kingdom of the noble house of Black. The youngest of the two princes was immediately fascinated by the tale and wanted to see the sleeping beauty. His brother, knowing that many princes already tried to do so and never returned, wanted to hold him back from doing so. He may didn't admit it but he cared for his younger sibling and he had already lost his best friend to this curse. But no matter what he said he couldn't stop the younger prince from going.

"Sirius, I have to do this. I must see her ", argued the younger.

"Regulus, I already told you, no. It's too dangerous. You know how many young princes have gone after the same dream as you and none of them ever returned. Including James," shouted Sirius.

He felt a twinge of remorse when mentioning his best friend. The prince of their neighboring kingdom, James the first had gone to save the sleeping princess together with two of their friends. Sirius hadn't gone along, because he had been terribly sick back then. He still blamed himself just as much as he had done when his two friends returned without the prince.

"Come on I'm sixteen. I can do what I want and you can't stop me. Besides if I don't return, so what? You'll get the kingdom, it's what you always wanted!" shouted Regulus back, storming out of the room and to the stables.

Sirius pinched his nose and sighed. He hoped the kid would return, if not his parents were gonna have his head when thes returned from their journey and found their favourite son dead.

It just happened that on this particular day the hundred years were over and the magic that was letting everyone sleep should be broken. When the young prince Regulus finally arrived at the castle it was breathtaking, the thorns had turned into beautiful roses and moved away so he could pass through, but behind him they closed again. When he went through the courtyard he saw all the sleeping animals. When he reached the throne room he saw the whole royal family and the royal court sleeping.

After wandering a bit further, he discovered the tower in which the sleeping beauty was rumoured to be. He climbed up the stairs and reached the chamber, where princess Lily was resting on the bed. And as she was laying peacefully like this, he couldn't resist her breathtaking beauty, her red hair and cute face, and he bowed down and kiss her. As soon as his lips touched hers, she opened her beautiful green eyes and smiled at him.

They both introduced themselves to each other and as they went downstairs together they saw all of the royal court and animals awakening. Everyone stretched themselves and began to continue the work they had stopped doing before falling asleep.

Soon the wedding of princess Lily and prince Regulus was celebrated with much prunk and joy. Everyone was invited, even the family and friends of prince Regulus came, although they had objections against Lilys family first.

And everyone lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Come to think of it the version I grew up was weird. I mean who curses somone just because they weren't invited to their party. And why curse the baby? Well, whatever, it made sense when I was a child.**

 **In the original fairy tail, I grew up with, the princess doesn't have a name, at least she is never called by it. After she falls asleep she is called "Dornröschen" in german. "Dorn" comes from the thornes that grew around the castle and "Röschen" is a cuter version of saying the german wotd for rose("Rose"). Also the prince doesn't have a name and you know nothing about his family.**


End file.
